


Late Night Mining

by Galacics



Series: Minecraft Bois [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, can't think of what to put for this now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Roy just wanted sleep that is all he wanted.





	Late Night Mining

“I'm a Barbie girl. In a Barbie world~”

“Freaking Morgan! He changed the ring tone again.” Roy grumbled, checking his messages to see who is trying to contact him.

Currently, Roy was in Askr but had participated in the current Smash tourney where he and his friends made the headband group. They were also finally able to convince him to get a phone to be able to stay in contact easier than waiting for him to respond hours later online. With his basic understanding of the different multidimensions and multiverses, it made sense how it worked and even with parts where he did not understand fully he learned to just accept it until he could get either his summoner or Alfonse to explain more clearly.

“Ok let's see who is the idiot messaging me at 3 am.” He questioned before seeing the name and changing his ring tone back to his normal one.

♢𐇻Ritch♢𐇻  
I’m busy helping with some maps so can’t join you right now.  
Fine, ill go ask snake then.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Roy  
Roy  
Get on the server  
Please  
Roy please  
D:

Ritcher!  
It is 3am. Go to sleep.

Roy, I need help D:

What did you do?

I'm lost in the mine and i  
Have no food!  
PLEASE! Bring some food  
And save me.

Where you looking for diamonds  
Again?

No….

Ritcher?

Fine i was looking for  
Some more diamonds.

Can’t someone else help you out?

No, well I asked the rest of the gang

What did they say.

No and stopped answering me messages  
Your my last chance  
D:

  
Fine but this is the last time. Also  
Stop playing Minecraft at 3am and sleep.

I can’t sleep. I’m to used to being up at  
All hours thanks to my game story  
And Simon snores very loud.

I’m logging on now, do you want me  
To switch to a call so it's easier to  
Get to you then looking at messages.

Please.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy locked his phone and crawled out of bed for his laptop. He could play on his switch, but he let Lilina borrow it so she could play a Pokemon game. After signing onto his Minecraft account he joined the voice call on the group’s discord,

“Roy, thanks so much.” was the first thing he heard after being connected in.

“Richter——-just tell me your coordinates. I need to try and get some more sleep...” Roy mumbled to Richter

“Sorry, I forgot that not everyone’s sleep schedule is messed up like mine. It's why I like playing Minecraft so much. I can do so much in these hours unless I do something stupid like lose track of my surroundings. I’m at -74, 12, -222 .” Richter laughed, trying to apologize for keeping Roy up so late.

“It's fine. You need to stop following cave systems; this is how you get lost all the time.” Roy told him, keeping an eye on how close the numbers were getting after writing the coordinates of the home base.

“I didn’t mean to. I was strip mining but ended up straying away into different caves each time,” Richter sighed. “I can’t help it… It’s a force of habit that got myself in this mess. I just started to accept it.”

“I think I see your Player. Here, take this food and let’s get out of here!” Roy exclaimed finally reaching Richter and started to explore the area he was in.

“Why did you not say that you found a mine shaft?! We have been trying to find one for so long. The other guys would have joined in to help you when you asked.” Roy who was tired and slightly angry replied.

“I also found these blue ores as well when getting here. No diamonds though.” Richter replied having his Player give Roy’s Player these ores he mentioned.

“Ike was looking for more to upgrade his sword some more. What else did you do when we were all asleep?” Roy asked, curious what his friend has been up to.

“Well besides the mine shaft and the blue ores I found a stronghold as well. Wait if I just told the guys that they would have helped me out?” Richter realized after trying to remember what else he found in the late night hours.

“Yeah, they don’t come to help cause you have a habit of getting lost and we all like sleep, some more than others. I think what threw people off was how late it is. You know if it was mid-morning to midnight they will help without issues right?” Roy explained hopping Richter knew this and did not think they would only help when it suited them.

“I know. You lose your sense of time when in Minecraft. I have had Simon yell at me for staying up and playing all the time. It doesn't even seem that I have been in here for 12 hours most days. I mean I do take care of myself but times just flies.” Richter went on explaining his view.

The two were heading back to home base when they noticed that two more of their group has logged into the world.

“We should try one of those apps that keep you in a track of your sleep and such. It may help you out for a bit.” Roy suggested to him.

“I will try it out. Want to drop this stuff off and explore the mine shaft.” Richter asked Roy.

Roy looked away from his computer to see the time and knew he was not going to get any more sleep today.

“You know what. Yeah, let's go exploring.” Roy responded making a mental note to drink some coffee and energy drinks later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was so short, when I first started to write this I had the ideas of lots more memes but then actual development happened and I am still proud of this work. There may be more to this series with the rest of the headband boys. If anyone is confused this Roy is the Roy that is part of my Feh series, references may happen but shall be rare or easy enough to understand what is going on. There is no need to read that series to understand this one.


End file.
